


Best You Ever Had

by calie15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How about something more physical?" Loki whispers into her ear and flexes his hand on her hip. "Here you sit waiting, wanting, only to be denied in the end. I'm sure you could use a release, or two or three." (Edited and made some minor changes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best You Ever Had

"Look at you, all filled with rage."

Jane spins at the silky words, but no one is there. When she turns back again Loki stands before her, smiling that maddening grin. For a moment she is shaken, but then she quickly overcomes the feeling and sidesteps him.

"You've been faithful so long," he says and trails behind her. "You are quite cute stomping around Asgard with your little self righteous steps."

Jane rolls her eyes, ignoring Loki's usual lines. "Can't you leave me alone? For once?!"

"Leave you alone? I'm trying to help." He says and she spins around, causing him to stop abruptly. He isn't surprised and only smiles.

"Help? How? Are you going to somehow change what just happened?"

“Oh, course not," Loki says simply. He lowers his eyes and slides them slowly up her body again, taking in her petite stature. "You just look...tense."

"Nothing alcohol won't help," she mumbles and turns away from him. This time he catches her arm and pulls her back against him. Jane would have fought him if it hadn't been for the shock of him grasping her hip.

"How about something more physical?" Loki whispers into her ear and flexes his hand on her hip. "Here you sit waiting, wanting, only to be denied in the end. I'm sure you could use a release, or two, or three."

Jane gasped, to shocked by the direct nature of his offer to be angry. He was propositioning her. The evil, slimy bastard was propositioning her. "You song of a-." She tries to turn, but he holds her still.

"It's a mutually beneficial arrangement," he begins and slides his hand to her lower stomach, grinning when the muscles there jump at his touch. His other hand has already released her arm and grasped her other hip. "I think you could use it and I find I'm a bit preoccupied lately with the thought of getting between your legs."

Evil and slimy he may be, but at his words she felt her stomach clench in reaction, the first evidence of need. No. Absolutely not. "Don't be an idiot," Jane growled in return. "Like I'd ever consider that, you evil bastard. Just so you can go tell Thor-."

"Thor," Loki spits in anger, "has nothing to do with this. He has already lost you."

Jane flinches at the truth if his words, swallowing thickly, grateful that Loki doesn't see her emotional reaction.

"Sure, I could tell him I took you over and over again in my bed. Tell him I made you scream my name," Loki relaxed again and smiled slowly as he lowered his head and brought his lips to her ear, "but it would only be a shallow victory. The real prize is getting you to come back, willingly."

"Like that would ever happened," she says through clenched teeth. His lips press against the back of her neck and her eyes widen slightly in response. 

"Then why are you still standing here Jane?" He whispers against her skin and pulls her hips hard against his erection. At the sound of her gasp he smiles. "I'll give you what you need," he responds and slides his hand from her hip upwards. "I'll take you hard and make you scream, and I'll take you slow until your begging for a release." Her breathing hitches and he ever so slowly runs his hand over her breast and cups it. When she doesn't stop him he rubs his thumb over her nipples and pinches it.

Jane's body betrays her as it responds to his touch. Without much thought she settles her head back against his chest. He kisses her neck, slowly, lips traveling down.

"I want to be inside of you Jane," he says against her neck and slides the hand on her stomach further down. It's hard through her dress, but he curls his fingers between her legs, putting pressure where it's needed. "My desire for you is unbearable at this point. I think I can be very accommodating in return for feeling you tight and wet around me."

The fact that she hasn't stopped him says enough. Jane bites her lip and presses herself into his hand, panting with the effort. "You lie, you lie about everything."

Loki bites into her neck, not to hard, but enough that she bucks against him and gasps. "I can promise you," he growls into her ear, "that my ability to not push you against a wall and take you is wearing thin. Now let me have you or else walk away."

She'd hate herself. Jane was to old to be falling for the bad boy and his dirty words. But he was right, at this point the thought of being relentlessly fucked was very appealing. "Okay." The world disappeared in a shimmer of green.

When it reappears again she barely has time to register the unfamiliar chambers before her back is slammed into a wall. She cries out in shock more then pain and when she brings her hands up Loki grabs them and winds them behind her back. 

Loki holds her there, unmoving, and stares down at her. "I like you like this, entirely at my mercy." Her eyes hold no fear, and he likes that. Encircling both wrists with one hand he lifts the other to grasp her hair and pull her head back to kiss her.

Jane whimpers at his forcefulness. His lips area hard and unyielding, his tongue invading. When she pulls at her hands he tightens his, keeping her wrists tight within his own. 

He pulls his lips from hers and trails them over her cheek, nipping and kissing down her neck. "Are you wet for me Jane, because I'm going to take you just like this."

Mouth parted she stares up at the ceiling, barely able to form a response. All she can do is pant, in and out, in and out.

Without a response Loki bites into her neck, smiling as she screams from the pain, her arms again attempting to pull from his. "Are you wet Jane?"

"Yes," she whimpers finally, hating the pathetic sound of her voice. Jane wasn't sure what she expected, but she was pretty sure it wasn't for him to release her, grab the top of her dress and pull. The sound of fabric ripping fills his chambers and then he is kissing her again. Jane finds herself having to press herself back against the wall to remain standing as he jerks the torn garment from her body. Only her underwear survive. His hands are between them, fumbling against her stomach. Then she feels Loki, smooth and hard against her skin. She thought to pull back and grasp him in her hand, but he was to quick. He bends over her, grabs her thighs, and lifts her. On reflex she wraps her legs around him. He holds her up with one arm beneath her body and then she feels him press against her, pushing her panties to the side and the soft flesh of his cock dip into her. Again she whimpers and he pulls back.

"Look at me," Loki demands and releases himself to slid his fingers into her hair and grasp it, forcing her to face him. Slowly, her eyes open. Then without warning he pushes into her, yanking her close at the same time. She cries out just like he hoped. Jane was everything he'd expected. A burning heat that engulfs him, squeezes him. With a sharp smile he releases her hair, props his hand against the wall and fucks her. 

Each thrust tears into her, hard, demanding. Loki was a force to be reckoned with and right now that entire force was focused on her. When she comes it's hard. She screams, throwing her head against the wall, not caring that she'd have a bump on it in the morning. And when she comes down from her orgasm she whines softly, dropping her forehead against his shoulder with a sigh. It was then that she realized he hadn't come, he was still hard inside her. Her stomach clenches with the realization.

Loki lets a small smile creep over his lips. "We aren't done yet." Her eyes open and she lifts her head. When she grasps the back of his head and kisses him he surges into her hard, relishing in the sound she made into his mouth. 

Her back parts from the wall and he moves she holds her arms tightly around him, clenching her thighs. They were across the room in no time and her world shifts until she is lying atop a soft mattress. A flash of green light makes her blink and then he is over over her. "Oh," she whispers in amazement. He smirks down at her, obviously pleased with her reaction to his trick. Now clad in just loose pants he kneels over her. Jane releases a shaky breath when he reaches for her panties and yanks them down her hips. She aids him by raising her ass and seconds later he drops them to the side. 

There she was, splayed out before him, her small body unlike that of the Aesir. Her thighs come together and he cocks an eyebrow. "Really Jane? Shy now?" Before she can speak he grasps her waist and lifts her up the bed. Still her thighs remain closed. Grabbing her knees he pries them apart slowly, his eyes remaining on hers. 

Jane shudders, expecting him to crawl over her and thrust into her again. What she doesn't anticipate is him pressing a kiss against the inside of one knee and slowly, so slowly, trailing a path of light kisses to her core. He nips at the inside of her thigh and when she cries out his mouth is on her. Jane bucks at the contact, whining in the back of her throat as he licks her overly sensitive flesh.

She wasn't a still thing. Pulling away and digging into the mattress as she arches. Loki gladly clamps an arm over her to hold her down. She begged him to stop and he shoves three fingers into her, sucking and pressing his tongue against the bundle of nerves until she screams and tries to pull away. He forces her to ride it out. When her hips collapse and she whimpers Loki looks up at her with renewed purpose. Vanishing his pants he pushes onto his knees, her legs still draped over his shoulder, and thrusts into her roughly, and watches her body arch off the bed. "How many more times can you scream for me Jane?" He growls and yanks her hips to his.

With tears in her eyes she throws her head back and gasps, barely able to take in a breath before he surges deep within her so much harder then before. Against the wall hadn't allowed him the right angle. Now he was deep, penetrating her roughly, filling her over and over again. His hand rests against her stomach and then she feels him touch her clit, sending her over the edge again.

He throbs with need, painful need, but Loki isn't done. He lowers her back to the bed and moves over her sweaty body, noting the flush on her skin, the way her chest rises and falls. Her breasts call to him and he lowers his head to one, taking a nipple into his mouth and pinching the other. This time she only gasps, and slowly he moves within her. Small hands slide into his hair and he looks up to see her head thrown back, body arching into him as she meets his slow thrusts. 

Her heart begins to slow and with lidded eyes she rolls her head to the side and arches lazily into him as he gives gentle attention to her breasts. He is still hard, impossibly hard within her. His mouth leaves her breasts and slowly trails up her neck and meets her lips. Jane finds herself moaning into the kiss, holding the back of his head and trying to press closer to him, her body already signaling that is ready. He kisses her deeply, tongue twining with hers, and she can almost imagine it means something.

Loki wouldn't admit to feeling reluctant to breaking from her lips. He pulls from her body and rolls her over easily. This time he doesn't have to persuade her to spread her legs. Loki kneels above her, grasps her thighs and pulls them further apart, and thrusts sharply into her.

Her body tenses with expectation and she still isn't prepared for him taking her. The amount of screaming she was investing into this was pitiful. If they could all see her now. Jane Foster on her hands an knees being fucked by Loki. Any other thoughts flee her as he moves into her with renewed purpose. Jane buries her face into the pillow and cries out with each invasion. Loki pushes himself deeper still, almost surpassing her bodies comfort level. His hands are tight on her hips, rough even. Jane wonders if she'll bruise, and it shocks her to realize she wants to see his marks left on her body.

Loki growls and continues to shove himself deeper into her, wanting to fill every crevice of her. Needing to make her scream louder. Releasing her hips he wraps his hands around her thighs, yanks them father apart and slams into her, angling her just perfectly so that she cries in shock and attempts to pull away from him weakly, but he drags her back, harder, harder, harder.

With each thrust the pain lessens until she is gasping into the pillow and praying for release to come. Her release does come, in a scream that pierces her on own ears and has her back bowing. The inside of her thighs are wet and slick and he rides her to completion. Eventually he releases her and she falls to the bed. Jane pants and lets her eyes close as she tries to remember how to breathe. Loki shifts over her, just slightly, and she whimpers in response to the feel of him shift inside of her. His lips touch her back and Jane is shocked enough by the gesture to open her eyes. 

"I'm still not done with you," he says against her back and pulls out slowly to slide back in.

Muscles protest, nerves are raw and her body jerks at the movement of him inside if her. "Why?" She asks breathlessly. If it’s not to tell Thor then she has to know. Loki could have fucked her, let her come once if she was lucky, and been done. He could have had his release and tossed her out. There was no reason that she could accept that this man was so intent on having her, over and over again.

"Why not?" Loki asks and slides a hand beneath her, drawing her hip up slightly to slide in deeper. He holds his weight off of her with his arm above her head, but his chest is flush against her heated back.

"I'm sure many women would be willing to receive multiple orgasms," Jane points out and he chuckles against her neck. The sound makes her clench around him.

"Except I want you Jane," he tells her and pushes into her slowly, deeply. She inhales sharply in response and he holds himself inside of her. With slow, small movement he rides her, never taking himself from her, but pushing and pushing.

It's not like before, not hard, demanding, brutal thrusts. He's holding himself impossibly deep inside of her, to deep. Jane whimpers into the pillow and claws from him for some reprieve. His arm clamps around her hips and he slides the other up from beneath her arm, between her breasts, and his long fingers wrap around her throat. For a moment she panics, but there is no pressure. His palm rests against her chest, fingers lying in the dip of her collarbone, but it feels like he’s trying to possess her. She realizes soon after that’s exactly what it is.

"I want you to be mine," he whispers into her ear, jerking his hips and pressing his hand to her chest to pull her down. She releases a strangled sound. "Say it."

Jane shakes her head, because she won't do this, she can't. Maybe his request is just a game, a play of power that turns him on, but if it's not...The last person you say you are going to belong to is Loki.

"Don't deny me now," he reprimands gently and releases her hips to bring his hand behind her where they are joined. He slides his fingers over the slickness where they meet, where he stretches her for him. "Say you’re mine Jane."

"No," she gasps and shakes her head still. His fingers slide over her clit and she whimpers, pushing herself back onto him, then he's sliding around her entrance again. "Loki," she finds herself begging and hating herself. 

"Say it," he says through his clenched teeth. She whines a pitiful sound that he likes to much. "Jane..." He warns and with one slick finger he slides it into her next to his cock.

Her eyes widen first, then her mouth parts and she gulps greedily for air. It's to much and not enough. His finger joined with his hardness inside of her is almost to much. Tears sting her eyes.

"Why Thor and not me Jane?" He asks and tightens his hold against her chest as he moves slowly within her again, keeping his finger next to her shaft. “Would he give you this pleasure? Does he want you this badly?” He slides his finger around his length and she whimpers into the mattress.

"I can’t, I can’t,” she begs, pleads. She can't think. It's to much. And maybe that's the point. But she won’t answer his questions, not like this.

Loki kisses her shoulder and pulls his finger from her. She releases a deep breath until he surges into her deeply again, tilting his hips to fill her, then she releases a strangled cry. "I can be kind," he whispers against her shoulder. "I can give you more then Thor ever promised."

"Can you love?" She whispers. "Can you love someone? Not possess them?"

"Your foolish sentiment," he growls and dips his hand to her clit, pressing against it as he moves inside of her faster. "Is it not enough that I want you. Love got you a broken heart. It sent you to another man's bed." 

The truth of his words hurt, and part of her wants to crawl into a corner, but he's relentless. He grips just below her neck and rides her harder and then finally she cries out. She almost prays he's done. He's not. When he pushes her onto her back she feels as if she is half dead, but he pushes into her again and she still whimpers, her body still responding him, still feeling pleasure. It's when he dips his face into her neck that she realizes she had avoided his gaze. He's slow inside of her this time, not hard. He leaves soft kisses against the line if her throat. His fingers don't pinch her nipples, they thumb them gently

For a moment he lets himself go, presses his face into her neck and breathes her in. Loki pretends he doesn't feel a need to squeeze his arm around her waist, keep her pressed to her chest. She doesn't scream or cry as before, but she holds onto his arms and shoulders, meeting each thrust, sighing. Loki claims her mouth, kissing her deeply and taking to much time to do so. Her blunt fingers dig into his shoulders and he drives himself deeper, but not hard. Mine, he tells himself as he moves inside of her. He wants to have her. He wants to have her all for himself. Loki rips his mouth from her and drops it to her ears. "This will not be enough," he warns.

Jane starts to turn her head to face him, to question what he means, but he rolls them and she's on top, momentarily shocked by the change in position. She sinks on top of him, drawing him deeper, and groans. It's weird she realizes, to be on top of him, straddling him. She can really see Loki now. His skin is pale and taught over lean muscle. He's skinny, but not too skinny. Jane slides her hands down his chest, his abs. They twitch beneath her fingers and she smiles slightly. His hips move and she feels a jolt of pleasure where they are joined. Jane starts slow, because he's had time to figure her out, this is her first time with some control. Her limbs are tired and weak, but she still props herself on his shoulders for support as rolls her hips.

Part of him wants to throw her on her back, pound into her until she is screaming. When she screams for him she's his, but when the screaming stops, when she isn’t giving herself over to him, it feels like he is losing her again. Which is why another part of him wants to watch her, wants to see her ride him and take pleasure in him. Her head drops back and he grasps her breasts, pinching and pulling until she is moving faster, whimpering. She whines his name and he wraps an arm around her hips, jerking her harder.

Jane is close, but not close enough. Her lazy limbs practically collapse. Instead she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face into it, rolling her hip harder, faster. The friction is perfect and she is drawing close. Loki's hands slide up her back, over her shoulders and he grips them. His hands gently guide her to ride him, not a lot, but he is deeper. "Tell me you want to love me," Jane says suddenly and pushes down upon him harder. "Say it," she whispers against his lips. There is anger in his eyes.

"No," he says through his clenched teeth, his chest tightening at the request. Anger flares within him that she would dare. That this woman would dare to tell him to do such a foolish thing. 

"Then don't ask me to be yours," she tells him, ignoring the pang in her heart at his refusal and ignoring the realization that it actually bothers her. Jane rides him harder in response, rubbing herself against him. The she's coming, gasping into his neck. They roll over and he's thrusting into her at a furious pace, eyes hard and intent. She's gasping, crying out and then his thrusts her messy and he groans above her.

His release is a rush of pleasure and completion. Loki rolls off of her and stares at his ceiling, expecting to feel some form of peace. He's gotten what he wanted, multiple times. Loki took Jane to his bed and she'd screamed, begged, cried, clawed his back, everything, but there was still a void in him. He'd made a mistake, he’d given in to some other need that was more then physical and she'd told him no. Then she talked about love. Loki didn't want to love her, he wanted no foolish sentiment. Jane and her stupid mortal ideals. As if he'd ever love her. Even so, even after having had her it seemed like a hollow victory. There had been a gaping hole in him, a need for her, something he had never been able to let go. He'd thought having her would do that, satisfy him. It didn't. Instead he still longed for something.

Dread began to sink in her gut in the silence of his chambers. Loki was Thor's brother. He was so many things that were wrong. Without thinking she glances at Loki and immediately feels uncomfortable doing so. For a man who had been so full of passion, lust and need he now seemed very subdued all of a sudden though. She realizes that perhaps that is her cue. Jane rolls away from him and sits up. As her legs hang over the side and she winces with pain, Loki snatches her wrist. Turning, she looks down on him. He hasn't moved, but his arm was now outstretched, holding her. His head slowly turns, green eyes looking at her, but he says nothing. "I was going," she says unsurely. There is something in his eyes that tells her there would be no further discussion on the matter though. She sighs and lays back, pushing the covers down and crawling beneath them. The bed was to cold for her heated skin so she curls into a ball facing away from him. The lights extinguish soon after and the room is plunged into darkness.

Silence hangs in the air. It was thick and uncomfortable. It was his room, his bed and it was stupid that he should feel so awkward in it. With an annoyed frown he throws the covers to the side and slides beneath them. They were smothering on his cool skin, but he ignores it and turns to face her body. In the darkness he could make out her small form curled on the edge. He still wants Jane he realizes. All of her. Reaching out he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her across the bed. The least she could do was come to him while in his own bed.

Jane doesn't dare say a word. She shifts slightly, uncurling her body and eases back into his own. When she finally stills her legs are pressed against the length of his, his chest firm against her back, his arm lays over her waist and she can feel his breath disturbing her hair. For some time she is tense, then slowly she relaxes, her body unable to stay awake regardless of the thoughts and questions that plague her.

Loki listens as her breathing slows and deepens and then he too relaxes. When she is sleeping, unaware of him around her, he tightens his hold on her waist and buries his face into her neck. While she sleeps he closes his eyes and releases a shaky sigh against her skin. In the quiet darkness he realizes he’s made a terrible mistake. Loki had assumed taking her to his bed would satisfy his need for her. He’d been wrong.


End file.
